The Perfect Match
by Yuuki Hinshouga
Summary: After one whole year of them being together, Tokiya and Ittoki are celebrating their one year anniversary. Everyone around them is happy and excited; however, not everyone is tolerant of their relationship. Will Tokiya and Ittoki still be together after hearing he news of Tokiya's father's arrival?


**This story is somewhat centered after my previous story "Me, Myself, and Tokiya"; however, because of how it's written, I couldn't add it as another chapter. *I don't own UtaPri or the characters; this is simply entertainment purposes only***

_My life is a simple one. I have a roof over my head, a job, and most importantly, the one I love. He is a little older than me, but not by a lot. His name is Tokiya Ichinose. This was the anniversary of a year that we'd been together. We were having our party in the main hall near the dorms._

"Ittoki; where is my blue tie?" he asked. Tokiya and I were getting ready for the party.

"I left it near the sink, Tokiya!" I called. I was at my desk waiting for him to come and help me make the decision on who was going to introduce who. "Tokiya; I don't understand this at all!" I complained. He walked over to my desk.

"How hard is it to write a speech? Here how about I write it, and you can work out the music, okay?" he asked. I nodded. I got up from my desk, and he sat in it.

"Well, I'll be out for a while; be right back!" I said.

"Hold on! Come over here!" Tokiya yelled. I turned around, and he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Be safe." He said to me. I smiled, and left to the party grounds.

I walked down to the hall, but was stopped by a large number of men in black suits. "What is going on?" I said. The next thing I know, I'm strapped down to a chair in a black room. I struggled to get out, but the straps were very strong. I heard someone coming through the door. "Who is it?" I demanded.

"Hello, Ittoki Otoya; I'm Tokiya's father. I would love to have a small chat with you." He said. I was a little apprehensive, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"I will as soon as you undo these straps." I sneered. He smiled, and by the wave of his hand, they were removed. "Now what is it that you have to talk to me about?" I asked. He paused for a moment.

"I want you to let my son go." He said.

My heart dropped to my stomach. "Why would I do that?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Well, think about it. My son was straight as you know. I need you to understand that being in love with you puts my family in a bad situation with a bad reputation. I want him to marry someone who I know will make him happy, and I know you are a good boy, but I don't feel that you are worthy of my son's love." He said. I was terrified. "Now, I will leave it to you to handle this, but if you don't there will be serious consequences." He said. After that talk, he let me go, and I went home. When I arrived, Tokiya ran over to me, and kissed me.

"You idiot where have you been!?" he stipulated. I tried to act as if the talk with Tokiya's father never happened.

"I'm sorry; I got lost." I smiled. I had never seen Tokiya that scared before. He gave me a large hug, and then he took me back to the room. I was very distracted, and didn't realize that Tokiya was talking to me.

"Ittoki, what's wrong?" he asked me. I smiled.

"It's nothing." I replied. He saw right through my deception.

"Ittoki, tell me the truth." He murmured. I sat down, and I began to tell him what happened.

"Tokiya, your father kidnapped me. I didn't get lost. However, he didn't do anything to me; he just wanted to talk." I went on. "After a few minutes, he told me that I needed to let you go." I cried. "Tokiya, I don't want to leave you. I love you more than life itself, but what am I going to do!?" I yelled with distress. He sat down and embraced me gently.

"I don't care what he says. I'm not gonna let you go just because my father has threatened you." He said. I still cried because that was all I could do at that moment.

The next day, I went to the studio, and I never thought that what happened that day would ever happen. "What do you mean my contract has been terminated?" I asked.

"Like I said we were told that you had no intention of working here anymore. Is there a mistake?" the corporate manager asked. I stood there shocked.

"Who gave you this message?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Um, it was the head of Saotome Academy." She replied. I ran out the studio. It was hours before I came home. Tokiya had gotten worried and went out to look for me; he found me lying in the dirt unconscious. I woke up in his lap.

"Tokiya," I asked, "What happened; where am I?" I asked.

"Hold still." He insisted. He came to my forehead with a cold rag. I winced. "You dummy, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I went to my studio for work, but they told me that my contract was terminated by Saotome." I replied. Tokiya's face lit up with pain and anger.

"Stay here!" he commanded.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled. I got up from the bed to catch him. He was about to go out the door. I got in front of the door.

"Get out of my way, Ittoki." He gave me a cold stare.

"No, I won't!" I insisted. Then I heard him mutter the words _I'm sorry_; then I blacked out. He caught me, placed me on the bed, and then he gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. I woke up, and there he was sitting at his desk. "Hey Tokiya, when did you get back?" He didn't answer. I walked over there, but whatever was in that chair wasn't Tokiya. "What did you do to him?" I required an answer.

"Oh, don't you worry; you will never see him again." I was terrified. Then I shot up from my bed.

"Ittoki!" Tokiya screamed. I was shaking so much. Tokiya sat with me and hugged me. "It's okay; it was just a bad dream." He said.

"It wasn't a dream; it was real." I said.

From then on, Tokiya wouldn't let me out of his sight. I wasn't allowed to leave the dorm, and if I needed anything, then he would go get it. I hated the fact that he was doing this. I mean I understood why he was doing this, but I never believed he would go this far. I went to take a bath to get it all off my mind. Tokiya came in a few minutes later.

"Ittoki, I'm back." He called. I didn't answer. He heard the water running, and he came to see me. He knocked on the door, but I didn't answer. He got worried, and he smashed the door down only to see me on the ground covered in blood.

"Tokiya, help me." I mumbled softly. He fell to the floor.

"Ittoki, stay with me!" he yelled. I had lost so much blood, I couldn't fight it. I fell into a deep sleep. He called the ambulance, and I was rushed to a hospital. He cried for days. I was still asleep, but I knew he blamed himself for it. When I woke up, Tokiya was relieved. On the day I woke up, I found out that Tokiya's father was coming to see us. He came in at 5:00 P.M. I was a little scared.

"Good evening, Otoya-kun." He sneered. "Now, let's get to business." He said.

"Yeah, stay away from him!" Tokiya ordered. His father sneered.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a fake smile.

"You know exactly what I mean! I know that you've been putting him under stress!" Tokiya screamed.

"I told him that if he didn't let you go, there would be consequences. He didn't listen to me." He smiled. Tokiya looked at his father.

"You know what! Listen to me!" Tokiya roared. He pulled my chin up to his and kissed me in front of his father. He was stunned. "That's my answer!" he said. I was so stunned. His father left after that. A few hours later, I was taken home, and Tokiya drove home silent.

"Tokiya, I'm sorry." I told him.

"You don't need to apologize; my father was being a heartless old man, that's all." He replied.

We got home, and then Tokiya pushed me up against a wall. "T-Tokiya, what are you-!?" I yelled. I tried to push him away, but he kept coming back. "GET OFF OF ME!" I demanded. I pushed him away and wiped my lip. "What is your problem!? You've been acting weird ever since we left the hospital!" I yelled.

"You don't understand! I love you with all my heart and soul! It hurts me deeply when you are in a situation that puts you in danger!" he yelled. I exploded and left the room. He came running after me. "Stop!" he demanded. He grabbed my wrist to hold me back.

"Let me go, Tokiya." I said.

"No." he replied. He pulled my arm extremely tight, and he pushed me into a room and locked the door.

"Let me out Tokiya." I said. He wouldn't listen to me.

"Ittoki, listen to me. I want you to understand that what could've happened back there could've messed up our relationship." He said. I paused and he opened the door.

"I'm sorry about what happened." I apologized. I walked over to him and kissed him. "Let's talk about this in the morning, okay?" I asked. He nodded.

_I never thought that being together with the one I loved was going to drive us apart. I learned that even though we have our differences, we still love each other more than anything. That's why we are the perfect match._

_~Fin_

**Thanks for reading my second fanfiction~! Please review~! If you have any suggestions, please comment~! Suggestions are always welcome~!  
>~Yuuki<strong>


End file.
